El Día En Que Todos Los Malentendidos Ocurrieron
by KillaCAD
Summary: ¿Han oído el gran acontecimiento?, ¿saben de la noticia?, ¡es cierto!, ¡lo hemos escuchado!, ¡Duo Maxwell y Heero Yuy están enamorados! Relena arrugó el periódico con furia. HeeroDuo YAOI.


**Autora: **Anoded Cortis.

**Serie: **Gundam Wing.

**En calidad de: **Universo Alterno.

**Género: **Romance-Humor(¿?)-Parodia.

**Disclaimer: **La serie y los personajes _**(NO) **_son míos. Sunrise (no) **TIENE** todos los derechos reservados. No demanden.

**Título: **El Día En Que Todos Los Malentendidos Ocurrieron.

**Advertencia: **No he escrito nada heterosexual en Gundam Wing, no pienso hacerlo, no sigas soñando… **GAYS** –besando a- **GAYS**. No te gusta. No leas. Sigo odiando a Rele**l**a… ah no, Rel**l**ena, bueno, NO ME GUSTA, si tú la amas sufrirás leyendo esto.

**Resumen: **¿Han oído el gran acontecimiento?, ¡¿Saben de la noticia?! ¡Es cierto!, ¡Lo hemos escuchado!, ¡Duo Maxwell y Heero Yuy están enamorados! (Relena arrugó el periódico con furia) HeeroDuo YAOI.

**Nota Previa****: **Mi manera de hacer comedia es algo peculiar, a pesar de ser una _parodia_, sigue siendo una historia que se puede leer indistintamente de la comedia o no. Cuando menos el inicio de ésta.

ESTÁ PUBLICADO SIN BETEAR, hay erróres ortográficos, me siento mal por subirlo así, pero me gana la flojera, en unos días lo editaré.

**Dedicado a: **La sección de Gundam Wing y a mi wami, que sin importar qué, siempre está a mi lado.

**Aclaraciones****:**

(1) ¿Han leído mangas?, bueno, ésta es una referencia a una creencia que se menciona en algunos de ellos. "El que se interponga en el amor de dos personas, será pateado por un caballo y morirá".

(2) El antifaz mencionado existe, aquí les dejo un vínculo a la fotografía: http : // thumb3. shutterstock .com/photos/display_pic_with_logo/53794/53794,1132909307,6 . jpg (AMO ESE ANTIFAZ).

(3) Trowa está usando el traje de Aya Fujimiya (babas) de Weiss Kreuz. Amo ese anime. No vean el Glühen, ¡Arruinará sus ilusiones!

**(No te olvides de leer mis notas finales.)**

**El Día En Que Todos Los Malentendidos Ocurrieron**

**O**

_**¡Las penosas dificultades que los protagonistas de un fanfic tienen que sufrir!**_

**LA**** situación.**

**Introducción a la historia.**

Después de un desastroso chasco con Relena, Heero Yuy había decidido romper las fantasías e ilusiones de cientos de fanáticas entusiasmadas que esperaban ver un final feliz para la pareja.

Se hizo gay.

Heero Yuy _ES_ gay. Y sonrió en una mueca sarcástica, una característica tan suya.

Con esto, Heero sembró la esperanza en miles de fanáticas entusiasmadas, que chillaron a unísono: _¡LO SABÍA!_, y es que, _lo sabíamos_.

Relena (_rubia natural según su versión_)había llorado, gritado, chillado, exigido, presentado una demanda, suplicado y amenazado al soldado perfecto tantas veces como creyó necesario. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, Heero seguía tan gay como siempre.

Fue cuando _el destino_, esa gloriosa entidad de apariencia mística inmaterial, hizo acto de presencia en el universo y decretó presuroso,

"_Por los poderes que miles de fanáticas me han entregado,_

_Exige esta situación una acorde solución,_

_Es el caso, pues, que Heero Yuy,_

_Gay de animación,_

_Encuentre en menos de veinticuatro horas,_

_Un amante para su cama,_

_Inspiración para su (en apariencia) frío corazón,_

_Es decir,_

_Otro (uke) gay de animación."_

Y envuelto en su capa, con miles de estrellitas bordadas, desapareció en el horizonte, dejando a su paso, el pergamino grabado con el (intento de) verso señalado.

De esta forma, las miles de fanáticas entusiasmadas dieron cuenta de la notica entre sus conocidas y la búsqueda para la pareja perfecta de Heero Yuy, comenzó.

_¡Que sea Trowa!_

_¡Mejor Wufei!_

_¡No, no, Milliardo es la solución!_

_¡¿Y qué hay de Quatre?!_

_¡A Traize ni lo han mencionado!_

_¡El perfecto es Duo Maxwell!_

Finalmente, con ayuda de un consenso animado (Y de la dictadura que propone la autora de este relato) se llegó a una lógica solución. ¡Duo Maxwell y Heero Yuy tenían la obligación moral de besuquearse!

Esta es, pues, LA situación.

**El malentendido.**

**(O los previos a los demás malentendidos)**

**~Primera Parte: **_La que será muerta por la herradura justiciera de un equino _**(1)**.

Relena estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de cuero negro del estudio de Milliardo, se cubría la cara con las manos y soltaba gimoteos patéticos. Tenía el largo y rubio cabello enmarcando las suaves líneas de su rostro y parecía tan pequeña y solitaria que Heero, _casi_ sintió lástima.

_Casi_.

-Lo siento, Relena- pero no parecía sentirlo realmente –No me gustas

Y Relena, que había parecido tan frágil y disminuida, alzó el rostro con rabia, miró a Heero con un sentimiento muy parecido al desprecio y los celos endurecieron su rostro de manera muy poco atractiva.

-¡Yo te gusto!- y se levantó -¡Te gusto!, ¡Te gusto, Heero!

Heero alzó una ceja sarcástica y cogió la muñeca de la rubia, acercó su rostro tan cerca, que Relena parpadeó asustada.

-Jamás me gustaste- y sus ojos eran dos finas líneas heladas –Jamás me gustarás- la soltó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Estás equivocado!- gritó, pero Heero ya se había marchado.

Relena se había encaprichado con Heero Yuy. Lo único que deseaba de aquella relación era que Heero se enamorara de ella, tan profundo y desesperado como lo haría un obseso enamorado, que la mirara con esos ojos azules llenos de adoración, que le sonriera y que su universo se construyera a su alrededor.

Relena no amaba a Heero Yuy. Relena, nada más, quería tenerlo. Tenerlo como las demás cosas que se almacenaban a su alrededor y que todo el mundo veía con admiración.

_Heero era suyo._

**~Segunda Parte: **_De Heero Yuy y los romances inesperados._

Duo Maxwell es una de esas personas que caminan con la seguridad de saber que lo que pienses de él le importa, _sinceramente_, una mierda. Sonríe de medio lado, tiene las manos en los bolsillos de un ligeramente ajustado pantalón negro, sus ojos brillan de felicidad traviesa y su rostro es tan divertido que te sientes de buen humor antes de darte cuenta.

Duo Maxwell es, _sencillamente_, Duo.

El castaño pasea por el parque que está en frente de su casa, mientras espera que la panadería que está a sólo dos calles del parque, abra. Son las siete de la mañana, y cree que algo está mal en el universo porque él jamás saca un pie fuera de su cama sino hasta después de las ocho. Sin embargo, el clima no es caluroso, ni muy frío, por lo que decide que dar una pequeña y mañanera caminata tampoco está tan mal.

Está en estas cavilaciones superficiales que invocan a pensar en el destino, el universo y la casualidad cuando un bostezo irreprimible le hace cerrar los ojos descuidadamente mientras sigue caminando.

Dado que Duo Maxwell tiene un andar descuidado y suave, no hace falta mucho tiempo para que la punta de uno de sus zapatos se encuentre con una desgraciada piedra en el camino. Tropieza. Y aunque intenta que sus pies no se enreden, hay algo en ese mañana que lo hace sentirse un poquito torpe y termina cayendo.

Pero lo curioso es que, realmente, no cae.

Unos brazos fuertes lo envuelven, protegiéndolo. Y una persona ligeramente más alta que él lo tiene recargado contra su pecho mientras le murmura con indiferencia, _Hey ¿Te encuentras bien?_ Y a pesar del tono, Duo siente que nadie jamás se había preocupado tanto por él.

Pero la ilusión dura sólo un mugroso momento.

El eco de la pregunta resuena en sus oídos y es cuando ese tono, aparentemente neutral, se convierte, de pronto, en EL tono que asemeja una burla seca, como si hubiese sido salvado para que luego pudieran echárselo en cara. _Ni muerto_. Grita la voz de su orgullo en su cabeza y sintiéndose idiota usa toda su fuerza y se libera de los brazos que lo estaban sosteniendo.

-¡Estoy bien!- masculla enfadado, y se gira para encarar a la persona que lo había _salvado_.

La persona en cuestión es un chico alto, de cabellos marrones y peinado extraño, piel ligeramente bronceada y uniforme, ojos azules fríos e intimidantes, labios apretados en una línea inerte y facciones fuertes. Su postura es firme y casi asemeja disciplina militar, su cabeza está perfectamente alineada con el espacio, en una posición que no pretende ser arrogante pero que casi lo es por la seguridad con la que se mantiene inamovible. Su voz es gruesa y de tonos bajos muy sensuales, sus manos son grandes y sus dedos son largos, su pecho es ancho y firme y sus piernas son largas y delgadas.

Duo lo mira confundido por un instante. El desconocido alza una ceja interrogante y parece que la mañana se hubiese congelado en el tiempo.

Maxwell no sabe lo que Heero está pensando en ese momento, pero lo cierto es que Yuy está perdido en las emociones que, de pronto, hicieron mella en su cuerpo.

_Es amor._

**~Tercera Parte: **_Si me dices tu nombre, te digo el mío._

Heero siempre ha estado muy seguro de muchas cosas en su vida. Una de ellas era que las personas torpes estaban totalmente desligadas de los conceptos de belleza.

Pero, _hey_, el chico de ojos azules (más suaves que los suyos) que le miraba atentamente era decididamente torpe (si no hubiese sido por él mismo se hubiese partido la cara) y era, también, decididamente atractivo.

Qué raro, ese chico de larga trenza, _le gustaba_. Y lo que más le gustaba era ese brillo arisco en sus ojos, que lo miraban desafiante, como si Heero no fuese más especial que ninguna otra persona.

Heero estaba convencido que era más especial que cualquier otra persona. El reto de hacer que el _baka trenzado_ se diese cuenta, era lo verdaderamente interesante.

-No parecías estar bien- le contestó burlón mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba de pies a cabeza –En realidad, parecías un poco _desvalido_- Heero supo que había usado el adjetivo correcto cuando los fieros ojos azules lo taladraron con la mirada.

-¿_Desvalido_, YO?- escupió el trenzado mientras arrugaba el ceño -¡¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme _desvalido,_ Don-me-meto-en-los-asuntos-de-los-demás?!-

-Heero sabía que era su culpa por haber provocado al castaño, pero que se atreviera decirle, A ÉL, _metiche_, era pasarse tres pueblos. ¡ÉL! ¡Él que era conocido por el sobrenombre de Heero _el-cubito-de-hielo-humano_ Yuy! ¡¿Quién coño se creía ese mocoso que era?!

-¿Meterme en tus asuntos?- y su tono era helado – Estás equivocado. No hay nada sobre ti que pueda interesarme, si te ayudé, fue porque no me gusta presenciar motivos patéticos a primera hora de la mañana-

-¿Patético?- escupió Duo con furia -¿Quién es patético? Tratas de insultarme cuando el único patético aquí eres tú, tratando de parecer amable cuando en realidad sólo quieres burlarte de las personas

-No es que se necesite de mucho esfuerzo para burlarse de ti- y el rostro normalmente inerte de Heero era la máxima expresión de indignación –Pequeño torpe con trenza-

-¡¿Peque…?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú idiota, cómo te atreves!

-El único idiota aquí eres tú

-¡Púdrete!

Heero lo cogió con fuerza de los hombros y lo miró intensamente por un largo rato. Siempre había algo peligroso cuando Heero miraba de esa forma ya que sus sentimientos normalmente controlados parecían desbordarse y casi siempre buscaban hacer daño.

-Estúpido- dijo lentamente, un momento antes de atreverse a besarlo.

El beso era rabia, era venganza, era instinto de humillación, era dominación, era _un primer atisbo de reconocimiento. _

_Un primer atisbo de reconocimiento_ que sabía a gloria.

Heero mordía el labio inferior con delicadeza, en una caricia sensual que suponía una burla _casi_ cariñosa. _¿Te gusta?_, parecía decir. Y Duo casi parecía rendirse a los dientes que rasgaban con sutileza la piel sensible, se sobreponía al aliento cálido y sonreía dentro del beso. _Me estoy divirtiendo_. Heero tomaba esto como un reto y tratando de castigar la naturaleza traviesa dejaba de lado cualquier caricia suave y lo besaba con todas las emociones que le inspiraban. Invadía, de pronto, la cavidad deliciosa y se enfrentaba a una batalla de voluntades, enredaba su lengua con la ajena, en una danza cadenciosa y, finalmente, perdía la razón. El beso, entonces, se convertía en algo mucho más grande, se transformaba en una acción desbordante que pretendía algo más allá que la dominación absoluta.

Se separaban entonces, con la mente nublada de malicia e intensidad, sonreían como si no les hubiese afectado y el choque de tonalidades cobalto se enfrentaba con fuerza.

Heero se inclinó suavemente, la distancia suficiente para acercar sus labios a la oreja del trenzado, escogió ese momento para soltar una pregunta silbante que envió escalofríos placenteros a la nuca de su presa.

-¿Cuál era tu nombre?

**~Cuarta Parte: **_Lo que sucede cuando te besas con un extraño._

Duo sonrió malicioso, posó una mano en el pecho de Heero y se acercó a la oreja del mencionado para poder contestarle. Ronroneó y, finalmente, dijo en un susurro que poseía una tonalidad sugerente…

_-Idiota_-

Y burlona.

Empujó a Heero lo suficiente para poder adueñarse de su espacio personal y arrugó el entrecejo antes de recriminarle enfadado.

-¡¿Y tú creíste que _algo_ iba a pasar entre tú y yo?!- Duo sonrió sarcástico -¡Jamás, cretino!

Heero lo miró intensamente un rato, como si pretendiera descifrar a su interlocutor con una inspección minuciosa, como si pudiera adivinar lo que estaba pasando en su fuero interno. Los ojos cobalto de azul intenso parecían taladrar cada pequeño rincón del alma que observaban, de una manera tan peculiar, que esa muestra de interés de convertía en un acto de especial devoción. Era una muestra elocuente de aprecio, de _me importas_.

-¿Jamás?- Heero alzó una ceja -¿Estás seguro?- y pesar de que su tono era neutro, había algo que lo hacía especialmente irritante.

-¡Claro que estoy seguro! ¡Tú… TÚ…!- balbuceaba Duo mientras se indignaba más con cada momento que pasaba.

-Heero, mi nombre es Heero Yuy- contestó de manera desinteresada.

-¡¿Y quién te lo preguntó?!- Duo se cruzó de brazos -¡¿Y a mí por qué tendría que interesarme cómo te llames?!-

-Es mejor que decir "tú" todo el tiempo, ¿No te parece?- dijo en tono clínico, totalmente indiferente a la indignación del trenzado.

-¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa tú…?!-

-¿Yo?-

¡-Heero!-

-Ah, finalmente lo entendiste-

-¡¿Entender qué?!-

-Es mejor llamar a las personas por su nombre-

-¡Tú no eres un ser humano!-

-Es mejor que decir tú… o tratar de adivinar nombres, ¿No crees?-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás tratando de insinuar algo?-

-¿Yo?- y había algo en Heero que parecía inusualmente divertido –Para nada… pero déjame explicarte-

-¡¿Explicar qué?!-

-La importancia de saber el nombre de la persona con la que mantienes un diálogo-

-¡¿Cómo terminó así?! ¡Es más, esto se…!- pero Heero lo interrumpió.

-Ismael-

-¿Qué?-

-¿No te llamas Ismael?-

-¡¿Qué te hace creer que me puedo llamar Ismael?!­-

-Fue un impulso…- dijo Heero y sus ojos brillaron con anticipación.

-Pues tus impulsos son una mierda- el castaño se rascó la nariz, en un gesto de superioridad –Mi nombre no puede ser más diferente a Ismael-

-¿Ah sí?- dijo Heero con seriedad –No lo creo… en realidad eres bastante como un Ismael- y usó ese tono de indiferencia total que irritaba al trenzado.

-¡Si te digo que no soy Ismael es porque no soy Ismael!-

-Pues yo creo que sí-

-¡Lo que demuestra que eres idiota total! ¡No soy Ismael, estúpido!-

-Si tú quieres creerlo…-

-¡DUO MAXWELL! ¡¿Escuchaste?!- y Duo supo que algo había salido mal cuando Heero sonrió en una ligera mueca sardónica.

_¡MIERDA!_

Heero lo había manipulado desde el principio.

-Te escuché perfectamente Duo Maxwell- Heero se acercó ligeramente y toda su aura de superioridad se expresó de manera intensa –Eres un pequeño idiota impulsivo- Heero dejó de sonreír –Nos volveremos a ver, más seguido de lo que jamás hubieses deseado- alzó una mano y despeinó los cabellos del trenzado.

-¡TÚ, JAMÁS, JAMÁS! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!- dijo mientras se acomodaba los cabellos que Heero había acariciado.

-Sí- se dio la vuelta mientras agregaba –Eso no quiere decir que esté dispuesto a obedecerte-

_¡¡MIERDA!! ¡Maldito cabrón arrogante!_

Duo llegó a su departamento sin haber comprado lo que se suponía debió haber comprado, con un humor de los mil demonios y una desagradable sensación que lo atravesaba cada vez que se sentía estafado. _Heero Yuy_. Pensaba con rabia. _Heero Yuy_. Las imágenes en su cabeza se entremezclaban. _¡TE DETESTO!_

Duo atravesó el recibidor, ignoró la ceja alzada de Wufei y fue directo a la cocina, a servirse a un café SÚPER AMARGO… bueno, un té con dos cucharadas de azúcar porque se les había acabado el café la mañana anterior.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Wufei con tono seco, mientras se servía un vaso con leche -¿Y desde cuando te levantas tan temprano?-

-Nada- y tomó un sorbo de té.

-Ni siquiera intentes mentirme- dijo Wufei enfadado –Es inútil-

-¡Bueno! ¡Es sólo que…!-

-¿Qué…?-

-¡Me levanté temprano! ¡Y las cosas siempre van mal cuando uno se levanta temprano!-

-Eso dices tú… -contestó Wufei que siempre se levantaba temprano.

-¡Las personas definitivamente TIENEN que levantarse a una hora decente!-

-¿Estás enfadado porque, por primera vez en tu vida, te has levantado antes del mediodía?- Wufei alzó una ceja.

-¡No!-

-¿Entonces?-

-¡Estoy enfadado con Heero Yuy!-

-¿Con quién?-

-¡Báh, no importa, dejémoslo en que es un estúpido!- Duo terminó su té -¡Es la última vez que madrugo!-

-Idiotez dices…- dijo Wufei irónico, mientras dejaba su vaso en el fregadero –mejor deja de perder el tiempo y vete a terminar tu ensayo-

-¡Idio…! ¡¿Eh?!- Duo le lanzó una mirada extraña -¿Cuál ensayo?-

-El único idiota aquí, eres tú- dijo y sonrió burlón –El ensayo que tienes que presentar para hoy –y miró el reloj colgado en una de las paredes de la cocina- dentro de ocho horas…-

-¡AG! ¡MIERDA!- y se fue corriendo en dirección al escritorio.

-Qué bicho raro…- dijo Wufei mientras se servía una tostada, sintiéndose en paz con el mundo.

**~Quinta Parte: **_Quatre tiene un millón de amigos._ (Todos los que una autora pudiera necesitar)

La mansión Winner es tan grande que a las visitas se les proporciona un mapa de ocho cuerpos para que puedan ubicarse. Es tan increíblemente magnífica que se te otorga, además, un par de gafas oscuras para que no quedes ciego con el resplandor. Es tan ricamente abundante que hacen falta seis meses para que los sirvientes noten que algo se ha perdido. Tiene tantas habitaciones que se cree que el embajador de Noruega aún sigue perdido en alguna de ellas. Tiene un jardín tan extenso que el jardinero se ha hecho millonario. Hay tantos sirvientes contratados que juntos podrían lograr la población de una isla pequeña.

Pero todos éstos son sólo rumores que inventan las personas. Si le preguntas a Quatre, él reirá y te dirá que 'No es para tanto', pero habrá un brillo ambiguo en sus ojos que te hará dudar por un momento sobre la certeza de tales rumores.

Lo cierto es que nunca lo sabremos.

Lo que si podemos asegurar es que Quatre es un rubio no tan alto, de sonrisa dulce y ojos azules-verdosos. Y es tan bueno, además, que cuando sus amigos vienen histéricos a tocar su puerta, siempre los recibe, les invita una taza de lo que prefieran y aguanta toda la sarta de incoherencias que pudieran decir. _Quatre que es más bueno que todo lo bueno que haya en este mundo._ Y es que, a diferencia de muchos otros seres humanos, el rubio es considerado. _Te considera_ importante.

Así que, como podrás darte cuenta, Quatre no sólo tiene muchos amigos. Quatre tiene un millón. Y de ese millón, hay cuatro que le son especialmente queridos.

Pero por ahora, no es el tipo de información que quiero darte.

Esa mañana, Quatre cumple la rutina de siempre. Se levanta, parpadea un poco para enfocar la mirada, abre las cortinas de su habitación, va al cuarto de baño, se cepilla los dientes, se lava el rostro y se siente increíblemente vivo.

Su rutina cambia, cuando al entrar a su habitación, Trowa y Wufei están sentados en su cama, observándolo con agonía en el brillo de sus ojos.

_Ay, no, no me digas que…_

-Heero y Duo- gruñen ambos -¿Los conoces?-

Quatre suspira cansado y piensa que ser el mejor amigo de todo el mundo es un trabajo agotador. _Y hay que joderse_. Ya que, ocuparse de la vida de dos de tus mejores amigos a primera hora de la mañana es un trabajo que sólo (una persona con muchos contactos) Quatre, puede hacer. _¡Es que hay que joderse!_

-¿Qué pasó esta vez?-

Y pide tres tazas con té a una de las doncellas.

**~Sexta Parte: **_El escenario acontecido para la predestinación. (O el evento que a la autora le parezca más adecuado)_

Trowa llega al departamento que comparte con Heero y encuentra al susodicho sentado en el sofá con una guía telefónica sobre las piernas, una taza de café en la mano y determinación pura en los ojos.

En cualquier otra oportunidad, Trowa hubiese dejado pasar ese hecho porque la convivencia con Yuy se reducía a saludos de cortesía y a evitar meterse en los problemas del otro. Pero esta no era cualquier otra oportunidad, ésta era una daba por el ente de apariencia inmaterial favorito de todos. _Destino_. Así que había que tragarse la estoicidad y tratar de parecer interesado, sin estar interesado.

Visto así, lo primero que hizo Trowa fue ir a la cocina y prepararse un café. Lo cierto es que no tenía mínima idea de cómo hacer que Heero recibiera la invitación que tenía en uno de los bolsillos de su saco, la aceptara y fuera al lugar que Quatre, Wufei y él, hubieran concertado. Una vez lista su taza con café, Trowa fue a sentarse en el sillón que estaba en frente de dónde estaba Heero.

Había ideado un plan de estrategia ciertamente muy complicado, pero que le serviría para cumplir su cometido. La trayectoria de éste consistiría en preguntar _¿Qué buscas?_ con un tono especialmente desinteresado (Lo que no suponía ninguna inconveniencia); Heero respondería con una obviedad, dando a entender que no le diría mucho más de lo que él podía percibir, algo como _Una persona_; entonces habría un largo e incómodo silencio, el cual Trowa pudiera utilizar para terminar su café y justo antes de retirarse podría decir en un tono bajo y misterioso _Podrías encontrarla aquí_ y dejaría caer la invitación que Quatre había preparado esa mañana; Heero lo miraría retirarse, cerraría la guía, guardaría la invitación y el trabajo estaría hecho.

Pero la realidad no es nunca como los melodramas que liberan trágicas emociones para situaciones cotidianas. La realidad es completamente diferente, tan _completamente diferente_ que, a veces, le gusta ridiculizarnos _un poquito__**.**_

-Aquí está- dijo Trowa mientras dejaba la invitación en la mesilla central.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Heero mientras la miraba y alzaba una ceja.

-Buscas a Duo Maxwell, ¿Verdad?-

-Sí-

-Aquí es dónde vas a encontrarlo-

-¿Y tú cómo sabes que busco a Duo Maxwell?-

Trowa casi pudo suspirar con cansancio.

-Ambos sabemos cómo lo supe- y su mirada era indescriptible.

**El Día En Que Todos Los Malentendidos Ocurrieron**

**O**

**La autora se divierte escribiendo incoherencias**

**~Malentendido Uno: Las invitaciones.**

Los sirvientes de la mansión Winner eran leales, discretos, eficientes e increíblemente dados al dramatismo. La respuesta que pudiera darse a esta peculiaridad podría encontrarse en el contexto en el que se desenvolvían. Después de todo, vivían en una casa de riqueza espectacular, con diferentes personas que venían a visitarla, hasta el mismo Quatre que era tan dulce como misterioso. Lo cierto era que no podían verse más que en situaciones de riesgo extremo, _casi_ como los protagonistas de esas historias que leían en internet.

Ese era el motivo por el cual todos ellos estaban pendientes de que el rubio amo (y señor) saliera de su habitación-centro de conferencias y dictaminara que era lo que iba a hacer. Ellos estarían más que gustosos de ayudar, no sólo por la paga mensual que recibían, sino también porque eso los haría parte de una historia mayor.

_¡Maravilloso!_

Así que, después de tres horas y cuatro minutos, el amable rubio abrió las puertas de su cuarto y emocionado, empezó a dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Que si los manteles, que si la música, que si la hora, que si aquel sí y este no, que si el banquete, que si el traje blanco o el negro, ¡Que si las invitaciones!

Quatre fue claro cuando expresó su deseo pues lo articuló simple y correcto.

-Invitaciones para todos-

-¿Todos?-

-Todos-

Y el sirviente encargado fue entusiasmado a imprimir la larga lista de invitados dónde se detallaban familiares, conocidos, vecinos, amigos, mejores amigos y…

_Relena Peacecraft. _

_Una triste confusión,_

_Un fatal error,_

_¡Hemos invitado al villano a la celebración!_

**~Malentendido Dos: Los planes malvados.**

Cuando Dorothy recibió su invitación a la _pequeña_ e _informal_ cena en casa de Quatre, estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de su enorme habitación, con una excitadísima Relena en frente de ella, sobre su cama, que leía y releía la que le hubiesen enviado a ella, dos minutos antes.

-¡Es perfecto!, ¡Perfecto!-

Dorothy alzó una ceja sarcástica ante los gritos entusiasmados.

-¿Perfecto?, ¿El qué?-

-¡Todo!- y Relena apretó la invitación en sus manos.

-Claro- replicó Dorothy mientras le lanzaba una mirada extraña. –Pero, ¿No hace rato estabas llorando porque Heero te había dejado?-

-Oh, no tiene importancia- dijo Relena mientras le lanzaba una mirada arrogante- ¡Todo se ha solucionado!-

-Es una fiesta en casa de Quatre, ¿Cómo puede eso haberlo solucionado?-

-¡Obligaré a Heero a casarse conmigo!-

-Relena- y Dorothy se acercó -¿Te estás escuchando?- la miró con pena –No puedes dejar que tu vida se vuelva tan patética por un rechazo-

-¿Rechazo?, ¿Qué rechazo?- la miró con seriedad -¿De qué hablas, Dorothy?-

-Nada- suspiró –Ahora, cuéntame, cómo es que harás que Heero se case contigo-

-¡AQUÍ, LO VES!- y Relena mostró dos sobres sellados. Uno tenía una enorme D frontal y el otro una F.

_¡Estaba loca, Relena estaba loca de remate!_

**~Malentendido Tres: El detalle.**

Trowa estaba preparándose (tomando té para los nervios) para la _cena informal_ en casa de Quatre cuando se sintió cansado de repente. Lo cierto era que las celebraciones de esa índole poco le interesaban, especialmente por toda la preparación que requerían, _por lo menos mentalmente_.

En eventos así era cuando más incómodo se sentía. Rodeado de gente que no conocía y que parecía altivamente arrogante. Él no servía para ese tipo de situaciones, él era callado y práctico. ¿Por qué no podían ser las cosas más simples?

Lo peor del asunto es que se trataba de una fiesta EN casa de Quatre. Y claro, como las buenas maneras y la cortesía detallaban desde tiempos inmemoriales (ahora estaba siendo sarcástico), le tocaba a él aguantarse y mirar a su rubio amigo desde lejos. MUY LEJOS, pues Quatre se quedaría a recibir hasta al último invitado, sonriendo amable y diciéndoles que se divirtieran mucho. Y él tendría que permanecer en algún lugar solitario y lleno de gente, desentonando en esa reunión superflua que, sin embargo, había contribuido a crear.

_Qué porquería_.

Suspiró resignado mientras miraba la invitación que le había llegado hacía dos horas. Era sencilla, lo suficientemente elegante para no pasar desapercibida. Y dentro decía sólo lo esencial… Que Quatre lo invitaba, que era a las ocho de la noche, la dirección y una pequeña nota que decía, _fiesta de disfraces._

Claro…

¡¿Fiesta de disfraces?!

Trowa escupió el té que había estado bebiendo.

**~Malentendido Cuatro: El detalle II.**

Duo le colgó el teléfono a Wufei. _Hay que cagarse con los mejores amigos_, pensó. Y es que, el siempre hermético Chang le había dejado una invitación a una especie de baile raro que iba a suceder aquella noche. La primera imagen acústica que apareció en su cabeza fue un –NO- cortante y con estilo. Y es que claro, ¿Qué se creía?, ¿Qué él estaba tan desocupado como para aceptar un baile ridículo?, ¡JÁH!, él tenía MUCHAS otras cosas que hacer (en realidad, su ensayo ya estaba acabado). Así que, DEFINITIVAMENTE, _no iba a ir_ y listo.

**ALTO**

**Antes de continuar debemos hacer una aclaración.**

El señor destino, descrito por algunos como una gloriosa entidad de apariencia mística inmaterial es, en realidad, _una gloriosa entidad de apariencia mística inmaterial _RENCOROSA_. _Y es, además de rencoroso, evidentemente egocéntrico. Lo es, porque de no ser el protagonista de la historia a tratar, le gusta mucho contradecir los realmente auténticos sentimientos de _los protagonistas_. Siendo ésta la situación, es lógico convenir que si EL protagonista quiere algo, vendrá el destino y dirá: JA JA, te cagas, NO.

Y así hubo de ocurrir en ésta ocasión.

**Fin del alto.**

Sin embargo, Wufei dejó una nota al lado de la invitación. Una bastante simple, si nos permiten especificar.

_Maxwell:_

_No voy a regresar ésta noche. No hay comida. No tienes dinero. Habrá un banquete._

_Sé listo._

_Wufei._

Duo resopló con indignación luego de leerla. La indignación, por otro lado, no servía para llenar un estómago vacío desde el desayuno. Además, una invitación tan bonita… seguro habría mucha gente, nadie tendría por qué fijarse en él, tan solo con quedarse a comer bastaría. Estaba en éstas cavilaciones, cuando el dorado de una aclaración pequeñita-pequeñita en la elegante invitación le hizo sonreír con irritación contenida.

-¡¿Qué coño con una fiesta de disfraces?!

Arrugó el papel que tenía en la mano izquierda y sacó su celular del bolsillo, marcó el tres de la llamada rápida y al segundo timbre la voz monótona de Chang le contestó con un escueto _¿Qué quieres Maxwell?_

-¡Tú, tÚ, TÚ!- Duo ya ni sabía cómo insultarle -¡Pérfido perpetrador de planes siniestros escondido bajo la superficie inerte de un rostro desinteresado!-

-Deja de mirar telenovelas Maxwell- su voz sonaba burlona- ¿Pérfido perpetrador?, ¿No se les dice así a los violadores?, un insulto muy para retrasados… qué aburrido-

-¡Y a mí qué mierda con tu aburrimiento!, ¿Se puede saber cómo eso de la invitación?-

-Ah sí- y sonó como si _ah sí_ fuera la respuesta más lógica del universo -¿Qué hay sobre ella?, es un baile simple… y con comida- agregó como asegurándose de darle convicción a su voz-

-Sí claro, ahora te pones gracioso-

-Sí, soy un comediante en mis ratos libres- y su voz sonaba tan inerte que la ironía sonó escalofriante.

-Y dime, querido Wufei Chang- dijo Duo ignorando el último comentario -¿De qué va tu disfraz?, ¿De Sailor Moon?-

-¿Qué disfraz?-

-¡¿Cómo qué que disfraz?! ¡El de la fiesta!-

_-¿Es una fiesta de disfraces?_-

Oh sí, la venganza era dulce.

**~Malentendido Cinco: El detalle III.**

Wufei estaba en un salón de juegos, divirtiéndose en aquél en el que se representaban carreras de autos. Había llegado hacía unos treinta minutos y después de derrotar a los "pilotos" más populares del lugar, una gran media luna de admiradores le animaba a seguir ganando.

Su misión como mensajero había sido lo más simple que hubiera podido hacer. Lo único que necesitó fue identificar un chantaje simple y dejarlo claro para que Duo se viera acorralado a aceptar. De todas maneras, siempre tenía un plan B. Si Maxwell decidía no seguir su _consejo_ y no se aparecía en la fiesta en los primeros treinta minutos, él saldría discretamente, lo encontraría y lo traería del pescuezo para que pudiera encontrarse con Heero Yuy y pudiera dejarlo en paz de una vez por todas.

Cuando el trenzado se indignaba, no hacía más que soltar incoherencias interminables. Hasta Buda tenía límites.

_Ah, lo que uno tenía que hacer por los amigos._

Wufei pisó el acelerador con fuerza y estableció una nueva marca en circuitos. Una nueva ola de exclamaciones alucinadas se escuchó, y chicos desperdigados en otros juegos se voltearon a verlo. Él se limitaba a sonreír en una mueca arrogante.

Fue ese momento el que escogió Duo para llamarlo.

Sacó el celular de su pantalón y dudó un poco antes de contestar. El identificador de llamadas, además de advertir sobre la identidad del castaño, advertía una nueva sesión de reclamos, pero qué importaba, de todas maneras discutir con Duo era siempre muy entretenido.

…

…

Quizá no debió haber contestado.

-_¿Es una fiesta de disfraces?- _dijo en un tono sombrío y terriblemente atemorizante.

La media luna de admiradores se esfumó como una brisa otoñal. Ninguno de ellos imaginó jamás que una frase tan –cotidiana- pudiera oírse como parte del guión de una película de terror.

Wufei marcó el nueve en su celular. El número asignado para localizar a Quatre.

Además, ¿Quién coño es Sailor Moon?

**~Malentendido Seis: El detalle IV.**

Heero, a diferencia de muchos otros seres humanos, era perfecto. Por lo que, en el primer vistazo que le hubiese podido dar a su invitación, habría sido perfectamente capaz de darse cuenta del (in)significante detalle en dorado que señalaba la particularidad del evento. Sin embargo, Heero (a diferencia de MUCHOS otros seres humanos) no creía en los atajos. No creía en las salidas fáciles. No creía en el DESTINO (_auch_). No creía en esas cosas porque estaba completamente seguro que el éxito sin esfuerzo era un atajo para el fracaso ruinoso.

Razón suficiente para que dejara de lado la invitación que Trowa le hubiese alcanzado y siguiera su búsqueda obsesiva.

La búsqueda, por supuesto, supuso la decodificación de las claves de acceso al personal de la NASA, búsquedas por perfil y coincidencias que pudieran servir para adivinar cuántos de ellos trabajaban para los diferentes servicios secretos del mundo y él pudiera acceder a sus computadoras personales. Una vez terminada la fase inicial, sería capaz de controlar los satélites del mundo, interceptar conversaciones telefónicas, infiltrarse en cámaras de seguridad y establecer una lista de características que redujeran los resultados de su búsqueda. Finalmente, encontró dos eventos que estarían (con 99,9% de probabilidades) relacionados con Duo Maxwell.

Una venta de leche de vaca, _¡Muu! Líquida, como te gusta_.

Y

Una misteriosa y repentina fiesta en casa de un tal Quatre Winner.

_Ajá_, pensó Heero, _una fiesta en casa del multimillonario Quatre Winner_. Y antes de que ideara otro plan complejo de realización imposible, la invitación que había desechado captó su atención.

La miró, en un principio, con evidente desconfianza. Y en su cabeza, millones de posibilidades terribles hicieron su aparición. Sin embargo, sus ganas de volverse a encontrar con Maxwell apabullaron cualquier temor existente y lo animaron a abrir la ya menciona invitación.

Lógico es, pues, suponer que Heero, inmediatamente, dio cuenta de que se trataba de una fiesta de disfraces. Lamentablemente, el tiempo que lo separaba del inicio de la misma, no era más dilatado que unos miserables cuarenta y cinco minutos con veinte segundos. Lo cual suponía que _no había tiempo_ para escoger un disfraz acorde a su calidad de héroe mítico sexy _cara-de-piedra_ (y) _gay_.

Así es que, haciendo gala de su increíble perfección, cogió unas tijeras y se dispuso a recordar la parte que _sobraba_ de su invitación, haciendo con ella una mítica mini fogata que lo hizo sonreír, ehem, con sadismo.

_¿Una fiesta de disfraces?_

_¿Dónde?_

**~Malentendido Siete: Yo soy… ¿Y tú?**

Un indignado y hambriento Duo Maxwell caminaba enfurruñado por las calles frías de la ciudad. No había pasado mucho tiempo para que decidiera que una fiesta no podía ser _tan _mala. Además, su barriga le exigía algo de comida YA. Así que ahora iba de camino a encontrarse con el MALVADO Wufei Chang que estaba en disposición de proporcionarle un disfraz.

Para eso, sí tenía dinero.

El lugar para el encuentro era una enorme galería en el corazón de la ciudad. Sus letreros con anuncios fosforescentes en gamas de verdes y azules anunciaban un sinfín de productos que eran diversos entre sí como electrodomésticos y mascotas. El piso al que se dirigía era el ocho, dónde se vendían todo tipo de trajes de gala, con plumas, lentejuelas, piedras preciosas verdaderas y falsificadas, sedas, escarcha y un sinnúmero de materiales fantasiosos.

Wufei estaba en una de las tiendas que se encontraban al fondo del pasillo. Y estaba perfectamente vestido para la ocasión. Vestido de negro, con un sombrero muy peculiar y una mirada mortal. Wufei era _el zorro_.

Duo llegó riéndose una vez que hubo reconocido a su amigo. ¡Es que tenías que verlo!, ¡Wufei tenía el antifaz y todo!, ¡Joder, amo las fiestas!

El chino le lanzó una mirada de profundo desprecio, _gracias al cielo_ se le ocurrió quitarse los desdichados bigotitos que venían con el traje.

-Cállate Maxwell-

-Cla… claro, _zorro_-

El dependiente de la tienda sonrió en una mueca forzada mientras presenciaba la interacción y decidía que se estaba volviendo peligrosa, por lo que se decidió a intervenir con mucha amabilidad, especialmente para con el muchacho chino disfrazado de zorro.

-Eh… señores, ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?-

-Sí- dijo Wufei mientras le lanzaba una última mirada mortal a Duo- Él- y lo señaló –necesita un disfraz-

-¡Negro!- agregó Duo vehemente.

-Ya veo…-

-Y de cuero- dijo Wufei con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡¿Eh?!- reclamó Duo -¡¿Por qué de cuero?!-

-¿Tú por qué crees?, yo estoy pagando por el traje, yo decido los parámetros-

-¡Esa es una mierda de lógica!-

-Para ti, yo me voy a divertir MUCHÍSIMO esta noche-

¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Duo con una mirada horrorizada -¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres un pervertido con un extraño fetiche con el cuero! ¡Te gusta el sado!-

-¿Qué mejor razón, entonces, para entretenerme con esto?- dijo Wufei con voz aburrida mientras esbozaba una sonrisita autosuficiente.

-¡PERVERTIDO!-

-Ya cállate Maxwell, de todas maneras, no eres mi tipo-

Duo, sin embargo, siguió mirándolo con desconfianza. Wufei señaló un traje en la esquina de la tienda.

¡¿QUÉ?!

-Errr… señor, ¿Realmente?- dijo el dependiente dudoso mientras trataba de evitar la risa-

-¡¿Y a ti qué coño te pasa?!- dijo Duo mientras se indignaba e interpelaba al chino.

-Absolutamente nada- declaró Wufei completamente claro –Estoy diciendo que ese traje es el que te vas a poner-

-No sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero… ¡ESE ES EL TRAJE DE CATWOMAN!-

Wufei sonrió malicioso.

_Es negro, es cuero, ¡Es sexy!_

**~Malentendido Ocho: ¡¿Tú también eres catwoman?!**

Relena sonreía contenta mientras se perdía entre las telas vaporosas de los trajes que habían mandado a traer a su casa. La fiesta comenzaba en apenas una hora y ella aún no había decidido que traje iba a utilizar. Esta situación suponía un grave problema, después de todo, el gran alboroto con el asunto era deslumbrar a Heero con su sublime belleza.

Así que ahora, ¿Qué traje se iba a poner?

-Dorothy, ¿Tú crees que mucha gente vaya vestida de negro?- pregunto Relena mientras examinaba el traje de catowman y el de la mujer maravilla. La aludida, sin embargo, parecía conversar muy entretenida por su móvil. -¡Dorothy!, ¿Con quién hablas?-

Ahora sí, la muchacha le lanzó una mirada rápida antes de despedirse brevemente y prestarle atención.

-Con un justiciero…- y sonrió.

-¿Qué?-

-Oh, olvídalo, de todas formas no es nada importante-

-Bueno- concedió la muchacha mientras volvía su atención a los trajes- ¿Qué te parece?- y alzó el disfraz de Sailor Venus-

-¿Vas a ir con ese?- preguntó Dorothy, añadiendo a su voz una nota de incredulidad despectiva que desanimó a Relena.

-¡No, claro que no!- aseguró mientras su rostro denotaba frustración -¡Es que ya no sé qué ponerme!-

-Oh, pero hay muchos trajes aquí- dijo Dorothy mientras se paseaba por los percheros y fingía una minuciosa inspección -¿No habías elegido dos antes de ese?-

-¡Oh sí!, ¡Los de la mujer maravilla y catowman!- agregó entusiasmada mientras sacaba los trajes y se los mostraba.

-Pues ambos me parecen muy bonitos- y se acercó a tomar el de catwoman -¿Qué te parece si yo me quedo con éste y tú usas el otro?-

-Sabes Dorothy- dijo Relena mientras miraba el traje negro con especial atención –Yo había desechado el de catwoman porque me pareció que el negro lo usaría todo el mundo-

-¿El negro?- preguntó la chica mientras sonreía internamente –A mi no me lo parece, ¿No es acaso una fiesta de fantasía?, yo creo que todos irán con los trajes más brillantes que puedan conseguir-

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó Relena, todavía indecisa –Pero…-

-Pero si no lo quieres, siempre podrías dármelo-

-¡No!- se sonrojó –Quiero decir… no, porque, verás, creo que el negro estará bien. ¿El cuero es sexy, no?-

-¡Por supuesto!- afirmó Dorothy mientras sonreía.

_¡Llamemos a la prensa!_

**~Malentendido Nueve: Son las ocho, cenicienta.**

Quatre se miró al espejo mientras se acomodaba la corbata azul que resaltaba en el fondo blanco del entero de su vestuario. No había podido decidirse por ningún disfraz y, aunque, sus sirvientes habían convenido que el de ángel le pegaba muy bien, él no se sentía especialmente cómodo con la seda que asemejaba un vestido de mujer. Así que se había decidido por un simple y elegante traje blanco y un antifaz **(2)** azul con diseño blanco a los lados. En general, se veía bastante bien. Alzó la vista y el reloj de su habitación marcaba las siete de la noche. Qué alivio, pensó, aún le quedaba otra hora para afinar detalles.

Fue en ese momento, cuando tocaron su puerta con apremio.

-¿Y ahora qué…? – murmuró Quatre intrigado mientras giraba la manija.

-¡Joven Quatre!, ¡Los invitados están aquí!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si son las siete!-

-Er… sobre eso… al parecer alguien cambió la hora de los relojes de las habitaciones…-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Sí, bueno –el sirviente se sonrojó- Para poder levantarnos temprano…-

Quatre alzó una ceja.

-Después hablaremos de esto- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación y se apresuraba por los pasillos –Ahora dime, ¿Quiénes han llegado?-

_¿El ministro de Inglaterra vino vestido de Bob Marley?_

**~Malentendido Diez: El final de los finales O Ahora es cuando me voy a enterar qué coño está pasando, ¡¿Verdad?!**

Heero bajó del auto de Trowa con cierta reticencia, mientras se acercaban más alboroto se escuchaba, una mezcla entre el ruido de diferentes conversaciones, música suave de fondo y un sinfín de luces que se esparcían por los jardines de la mansión.

Si le preguntaran, Heero diría que la magnitud del evento lo había intimidado un 0,1% No mucho, pero lo suficiente para marcar su lugar en el libro de cosas impresionantes, _intimidé a Heero, je_.

Trowa, por otro lado, se veía bastante miserable en el sentido de aquel que sabe que su muerte está próxima y no puede hacer nada para detenerla. Exactamente como un condenado. Y Heero no podía culparlo, los eventos enormes eran una confabulación macabra.

Aunque claro, son Trowa y Heero de quiénes estamos hablando. Maestros de la estoicidad, tan expertos en el arte de la inexpresividad que hasta las piedras los envidian.

Cuando llegaron, finalmente, a las rejas de la mansión había dos mayordomos con antifaces morados pidiendo invitaciones y aclarando que quién no tuviera disfraz, no entraría. Después de todo, la gracia de la fiesta era, justamente, la representación de una utopía fantasiosa que asemejara un mundo alterno dónde todo era magníficamente posible.

Trowa pasó sin problemas. Bien, en realidad no fue que pasó _sin problemas_. Lo cierto es que su traje era bastante peculiar, y al parecer poco conocido por los guardas de la puerta. Sin embargo, el muchacho de peinado extraño sólo necesitó especificar en la naturaleza de su disfraz.

-Señor Barton… ¿Usted es…?- preguntó uno de los muchachos con antifaz morado- Es que estamos haciendo una estadística de los disfraces más populares- y le mostró una lista dónde habían treinta personas que habían venido de superman, otras diez de spiderman y otro tanto que se repartía en personajes diversos.

Trowa les lanzó una mirada glacial pero encontró oportuno contestar en una frase corta.

-Cosplay. Weiss Kreuz **(3)**. Asesino. –

-¡Ah, claro!- contestó el muchacho mientras anotaba 'Cosplay' al lado del nombre de Trowa y decidía mejor no averiguar porque el señor Barton había escogido un disfraz tan macabro como el de un asesino.

La situación con Heero fue, si cabe, sumamente más sencilla. Y es que Heero no se disfrazó de nada. Vestía un traje azul simple, propuesto para una gala más ortodoxa. Y luego de haber enseñado la invitación, respondió con simpleza.

-Perfecto- y le lanzó una mirada cargada de advertencia.

-¡Pues claro, usted es _perfecto_!- agregó el muchacho nervioso, mientras escribía _perfección _al lado del nombre de Heero.

—**O—**

Cuando Trowa y Heero llegaron al salón principal, dónde todos los invitados estaban reunidos, un amistoso Quatre les dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa. La sala estaba llena del murmullo excitado de cientos de estrafalarios personajes que parecían encontrar altamente original cada nuevo disfraz que observaban. Muchos de ellos señalaban a Trowa y se permitían grandes exclamaciones de incertidumbre.

-¡Trowa!- exclamó Quatre emocionado mientras le lanzaba una mirada de apreciación –Me alegra que hayas podido venir- y le guiñó un ojo antes de voltearse y saludar a Heero.

Barton suspiró resignado y asintió suavemente al saludo.

-Bienvenido Heero Yuy- dijo con solemnidad –Mi nombre es Quatre Winner- alzó la mano en espera de estrecharla con la de Heero -Espero que se divierta esta noche-

-Encantado de conocerlo- dijo Heero con su usual indiferencia mientras correspondía el saludo de Quatre con suavidad –Gracias por la invitación-

Trowa tosió.

-Quatre, tengo algo importante que discutir contigo- dijo mientras tomaba a Winner del brazo y lo separa de Yuy –Dejemos que Heero investigue por su cuenta-

-Eh… claro- contestó el rubio algo confundido -¡Heero, busca a Sailor Moon, por favor!-

Heero asintió. Pronto, tanto Barton como Winner habían desaparecido en la multitud multicolor que reía, bebía champagne y se señalaba mutuamente.

El problema, claro, estaba en que Heero no sabía quién era Sailor Moon. _Hay que cagarse_. Ahora bien, había más de trescientos invitados en la dichosa fiesta. ¡Y él se había dejado la laptop en el auto de Trowa!

—**O—**

Sailor Moon era una rubita de catorce años, algo boba, delgada, cobarde pero llena de amor para todo el mundo. Tenía un extraño peinado que hacía que su cabeza pareciera un bombón y usaba una tiara lunar (en la primera temporada) para enfrentarse con los malvados. Su lema, como toda protagonista requería, era uno muy particular _"Soy una __sailor__ scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy __Sailor Moon__ y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna" _y claro, estaba acompañado de un complicadísimo movimiento de manos que ayudaba a darle un efecto más dramático.

La primera vez que vio la animación se sintió irritada con Usagi. Le molestaba que llorase cada que le tocaba enfrentarse a los malvados. Esto, sin embargo, no impidió que dejara de ver cada capítulo de la serie. Y con el transcurso de la historia pudo entender el papel de Sailor Moon en la misma. _Serena se pasaba de buena_. Y claro, luchaba por el amor y la justicia.

Esa noche, ella se sentía un poquito Sailor Moon.

¡Iba a luchar en nombre del amor y la justicia!

Aunque claro, sus motivaciones no eran tan altruistas como las de la llorona de Usagi. A ella la motivaba un recurso más simple y digno.

Diversión.

Ahora bien, Dorothy era una sailor scout un poquito cruel. Miró los sobres que Relena hubiese dejado en sus manos y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa burlona se extendiera en su rostro. Incluso llegó a pasar por su cabeza la inocente idea de evitarle el chasco monumental que estaba a punto de sucederle a la rubia, pero una llamada mandona hizo que su momento de bondad se esfumara rápidamente.

Así que, cogió su cetro lunar, se puso su tiara justiciera, vistió un atuendo de marinerito muy particular y salió a encontrarse con Heero Yuy mientras se preguntaba con qué traje habría venido el susodicho.

—**O—**

El problema con los arrebatos y las acciones que provocaban, era su corta duración. Y es que claro, los momentos de frenesí suponían siempre determinada cantidad de emoción bullendo por cada centímetro del cuerpo. Cierta cantidad que permitía un actuar audaz, sorprendente, incierto, _cool_. Un momento _cool_ y efímero, que si no sabías manejar podía dejarte como a Trowa.

¿Qué cómo dejó a Trowa?

Lo dejó en una situación increíblemente incómoda. Tan incómoda que las charlas de educación sexual con tus padres se vuelven momentos enriquecedores de la existencia. _Así_ de incómoda.

Y es que claro, Trowa había arrastrado al siempre maravilloso y angelical Quatre a la esquina del salón para…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**N.A. **Éste fanfic siempre me hace reír y está mal que sea yo quien lo diga, pero me parece graciosísimo. La verdad es que, obviamente, todavía falta la parte final, pero me da pena tenerlo aquí guardado, como es un one-shot es probable que lo termine, pero mientras tanto lo vuelvo a subir (una amiga lo borró de casualidad y no quise subir de nuevo hasta terminarlo pero ya ven) y ustedes me dicen si piensan lo mismo que yo.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES ME DEJARON REVIEW EN LA PRIMERA SUBIDA (está más avanzado, je). Algunos guiones se borraron cuando los subí a la web, perdón si hay diálogos sin éstos (ya lo arreglo en unos días)

SOBRE Seducción En Pasos, ya tengo el capítulo listo, lo estoy corrigiendo, lo subo la siguiente semana, si hay suerte, mañana.

Besos a todas(os) =)

¿Clic al botoncito? :3


End file.
